Our Own Prom Night
by freethenoise
Summary: Whoufflé AU. It killed John to see Clara hurting from the events of prom. So he would be willing to change Clara's worst night that she never imagined would happen into the greatest night of her life.


** Author's Note**: Hello, lovely people of the Doctor Who fandom! I'm back with another one shot. This features another favorite OTP, Whouffle aka Eleven/Clara, with hints of Amy/Rory and my mean girl OC Ivy. Another thing, this is a rewrite of a story that I originally wrote of another fandom about two years ago, that I thought was crappy. Reviews are greatly appreciated! I do not own Doctor Who as it belongs to the BBC. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Our Own Prom Night<p>

It was the afternoon after graduation and Clara Oswald was at her best friend Amy Pond 's house helping her try on her dress for prom tonight. Amy was enthusiastic about it, while Clara was not as happy.

"I don't why you're dragging me to this stupid prom," Clara groaned, as she fell backwards onto Amy's bed.

"Oh, lighten up, Clara, after all you're nominated for prom queen!" Amy beamed, while stepping into her sparkling hot pink dress.

"So?" Clara simply asked.

"It's gonna be the time of your life," Amy said excitedly.

"Don't you mean the time of _your_ life?" Clara asked, with a smirk.

Amy had a defensive look on her face. "I don't know what you're talking about," she scoffed, trying to sound innocent but failed spectacularly. Clara snorted at this.

"But aside from that, you need to come, it's going to be so much fun," Amy urged.

"I doubt it, my type of fun is going with Mum, Dad, and my sister to downtown London to an all you can eat buffet, celebrating my transition from high school into college and to never see the grimy faces of Gallifrey High in my life again," Clara said, sitting up from the bed.

"You know, I reckon a guy would sweep you off your feet. Maybe John. Zip this up for me," Amy said.

"I'm so not the girlfriend type, no one would date me. After all, I'm the slut of the school, and John and I are just friends and I want to leave it at that," Clara said, while zipping up Amy's dress.

Clara had a very bad dating history. Every relationship would end up with him being a cheater or Clara being stood up. After that whole mess, she was dubbed as "the slut of Gallifrey High" by the Queen Bee, Ivy Daniels. Ivy has bullied Clara all through high school, with help from her friends, and anyone that were acquaintances with Ivy.

John Smythe has been Clara's friend since grade school. She didn't think he was a romantic. Throughout middle school and the three years in high school, he would never go through a day without making a fool out of himself. He was always interested in his video games and reading science fiction novels. He also wore the most ridiculous clothes. Clara couldn't understand for the life of her, why he was nominated as prom king. But the ironic thing was that Clara always had a little crush on John. He was funny, he had gorgeous eyes, the cutest smile and laugh, great hair, and Clara found it sexy that John loved video games, because she loved video games herself. But sadly, she denies all those feelings, shakes it off and goes on her normal life.

"Are you seriously going to pay mind to that little bitch, Ivy?" Amy asked in disbelief.

"No, but-" Clara started.

"But nothing! I'll pick you up tonight at six, and you are going to have fun, and although John acts like an idiot most of the time, he is a great guy," Amy said sternly in her crisp Scottish accent.

Clara sighed as she sank back into the bed, conceding defeat.

"By the way, how do I look?" Amy asked, striking a pose.

"Ravishing," Clara replied, looking at the ceiling.

* * *

><p>It was ten minutes past six, and Clara was applying the last touches of her makeup, to compliment her spaghetti strap purple corset dress. Her brown hair was worn loose with curls. She was just finished when her mother called her down because Amy was here to pick her up. Clara grabbed her purple purse and slowly made her way downstairs where her mother and Amy were waiting. As she was downstairs her eyes widened at Amy, not because of her stunning makeup and how her ginger hair was pulled up into a elegant bun. It was because her boyfriend Rory, who happens to be John's best friend, was by her side, and now she was officially the third wheel.<p>

"This night couldn't get any worse," Clara thought to herself.

"Clara, darling, you look absolutely wonderful! I'll go get the camera!" Clara's mother gushed as she rushed to the kitchen.

"Amy, what's he doing here? I thought you said you'll meet him at the school," Clara asked.

"Well, it's nice to see you too, Clara," Rory said, acting offended.

"Clara, stop being a prude! His Dad came home late with the car so he had to wait at his house. After all, we can't take the bus in these," Amy said with a narrowed look.

"Right," Clara said, forcing a smile.

"You alright?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. You look rather sharp in that suit," Clara said.

"Oh, thank you," Rory smiled.

He did look different out of the beat up jeans and graphic t-shirts he wore everyday. Clara's mother got the camera and said,

"OK, kids, come together for the picture."

Rory puts his arms around Clara and Amy. Clara's mother took almost twenty pictures with the kids doing a variety of poses, until Clara had enough.

"OK, Mum, I think that's enough pictures," Clara said.

"Yeah, we're gonna run late," Amy added.

"Have a good time, darling, give me a ring when the party's over, and take lots of pictures," Clara's mother said.

"Will do, bye, Mum," Clara said hurriedly as she pushed Amy and Rory out the door. She sighed heavily.

"Glad that's over," Clara said.

"Well, come on," Amy urged.

"I still think this is a bad idea," Clara said nervously.

"It's going to be fine, Clara, if Ivy does anything out of line, I'll kill her," Amy declared.

"Me too," Rory chimed in.

Clara smiled and said, "Thanks, guys."

The three of them got in the car and drove away. The hotel where the prom is was not that far away. As they pulled into the parking lot, it was filled to the brim of Gallifrey High graduates eager to get their groove on.

"No Ivy. So far so good," Amy said.

"This isn't so bad. Right now, at least," Clara added..

"But we all know that Ivy loves to be fashionably late," Rory pointed out as he maneuvered the car into a parking spot.

"Oh, yeah," Amy slumped into the car seat while Clara groaned and crossed her arms.

"It's still going to be fine. Me and Rory are here for you," Amy reassured.

The three of them got out of the car and made their way to the entrance of the hotel.

"Speak of the devil, here she comes," Rory said, nodding over to the black limo.

A pair of bejeweled high heel worn feet stepped out of the car. Along with her friends, Ivy slowly got out of the car and held a hand on her hip. She wore a strapless jewel encrusted platinum killer mini dress, her dirty blonde hair crimped. She had on silver lipstick, glittering silver eyeshadow, glittering body lotion, and too much mascara.

"Oh, God, what in the bloody hell does she have on? " Amy groaned.

"Brianna, this limo was the greatest," Ivy said in her very smug voice. Then she and her cronies started making their way to the entrance after the car drove away.

"So with that extravagant dress, that limo wasn't for her?" Clara asked.

"I think she looks like a robot," Rory said.

Rory then started to move and make sounds like an Ivy robot, much to Clara and Amy's amusement. Rory kept on moving, while the girls were laughing until he accidentally struck Ivy on her back. Ivy whirled around dramatically and hissed,

"Keep your grimy hands away from my dress. My parents paid one thousand pounds for this!"

She glanced at Clara, looking at her up and down. She smiled and said,

"Hi, Clara. I'm glad you came. That dress looks very lovely on you."

The three of them glared at Ivy as she sashayed away from them. Rory broke the silence.

"Tell me why she's wearing a dress for a thousand quid, but she needs a ride to the party," he said.

"I don't even know," Amy replied.

"I smell trouble, Ivy was just being nice to me," Clara said.

Amy scoffed. "Don't worry about it, Clara. Anything, I'll soil that dress of hers."

The three of them made their way inside the hotel, into the ballroom where the prom was taking place. The place looked like a nightclub, with strobe lights, disco lights, a lit up multicolored dance floor and speakers blasting a certain popular techno song, all for the Gallifrey High seniors.

"This place is awesome!" Amy shouted through the music.

"I love this song, Amy, let's dance!" Rory exclaimed, pulling Amy to the dance floor.

"Well, I'm taking you, too, Clara," Amy said, pulling Clara as well.

"Um, OK," Clara said.

After two hours of dancing to varieties of mainstream music and some oldies music, Clara was tired, but Amy and Rory couldn't stop dancing. Now the song changed into a smooth R&B song. Amy and Rory stopped dancing.

"I don't like this song that much," Rory said.

"Me too," Amy agreed.

The three of them glanced at Ivy, gyrating and twerking her body on her boyfriend to the sultry beat of the music. Clara rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I'm gonna go get a drink," she said.

"OK, we'll wait for you right here," Amy said.

Clara was making her way to the refreshments table when she bumped into someone. She whirled around to make a harsh statement but all that came out of her mouth was hot air as she saw who it was. It was John. He looked completely different in that clean cut suit with a black bow tie, his usual tousled floppy hair, now combed and shiny. Clara was expecting her heart to jump in her throat.

"Oh, Clara, hey! I didn't see you all night! You look great," John greeted.

"Thanks, I was with Amy and Rory, you look rather dashing in that suit," Clara replied with a smile.

"I am? Well, thanks. This isn't my style, my big brother lent me the suit, since it's my first prom night and I'm nominated prom king, so he didn't want me to look less than my best," John shrugged.

"Well, he did a great job," Clara grinned.

John grins back. "Thanks."

"You're enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's cool," Clara replied.

The two of them stood there in silence. John broke the silence.

"Did you say Rory was here?" he asked.

"Yeah, come on," Clara gestured taking John's hand and leading the way were Amy and Rory were sitting down, having a makeout session. John cleared his throat for their attention. Amy and Rory's lips parted and turned to them.

"John, is that you?" Rory asked, surprised.

"It sure is, mate!" John grinned.

"You look good!" Rory said, looking at John up and down.

"Thanks, my brother lent me the suit," John replied.

"He sure has great taste," Amy added.

The music faded and Sarah Jane Smith, Literature teacher and the coordinator for senior activities was on the microphone.

"Is everyone having fun?" Sarah Jane yelled on the mic.

The room erupted into thunderous cheers.

"Excellent! Now, it is with my great pleasure to announce this year's prom king and queen!"

The crowd cheered with excitement at the news.

"Now it's time to announce this year's prom king. The nominees are Robert Beckett Jr., Ethan Ashton, Andrew Davison, John Smythe, Richard James, and Gregory Baker. Gentlemen, please make way to the front of the room," Sarah Jane instructed.

The crowd cheered and some girls wolf whistled as the boys made their way to the front of the room. John slowly made his to the front. When he got there, He looked at Clara, Amy and Rory and gave them a nervous smile.

"And this year's prom king is..." Sarah Jane began being accompanied by a drum roll, courtesy of the DJ.

She opened the envelope, smiled, and yelled into the mic,

"JOHN SMYTHE!"

The crowd immediately went into a frenzy at the news. Clara stood still in shocked silence hearing nothing but buzzing in her ears about the fact that John was prom king. The DJ began playing "This Is Why I'm Hot" by Mims.

John looked completely shocked and surprised at the same time, but a happy grin increased gradually as he accepted this recognition. He went over to Sarah Jane to accept. Sarah Jane put a crown for a king on John's head. He gave Sarah Jane a hug, then grinned at the crowd, raising his hands, giving the peace sign.

"OH, MY GOD, I'M SO HAPPY FOR HIM!" Amy shrieked with excitement as she took pictures with Clara's camera.

"Yeah, John! Looking good, mate! Stay sharp!" Rory yelled happily.

Clara couldn't help herself anymore. She cheered and clapped her hands over her head for John. John looked at her and gave her a wink and a smile. Clara thought her heart would stop as the feelings came back.

"All right, seniors. Simmer down, quiet down. It's time to announce this year's prom queen!" Sarah Jane said.

The crowd was even more excited by the volume of their cheers.

"The nominees are... Christine Lynch, Bellita Hutchison, Clara Oswald, Lynn Saunders, Gabriella Thompson, and Ivy Daniels! Ladies, come to the front of the room."

"Here goes nothing, Amy," Clara said, giving Amy a warning look.

"Just go, Clara!" Amy urged.

"You'll knock 'em dead," Rory added.

With her pounding heart and sweaty palms, Clara made her way to the front of the room through the cheers.

"And this year's prom queen is..." Sarah Jane started with the drum roll on cue.

She opened the envelope, smiled, and yelled into the microphone once more,

"CLARA OSWALD!"

Just then Clara understood the expression of "the world stood still". Her world stood still as realized that she was prom queen. Clara didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or faint. She thought fainting would be suitable. She snapped out of it and faked a smile as she went forward to Sarah Jane to accept with the DJ playing, "The Way" by Ariana Grande. The crowd was cheering loudly, with boos from Ivy's worshipers being drowned out. Amy and Rory were the loudest of cheers. Sarah Jane placed a tiara on her head. She gave Clara a hug. Clara felt herself being spun around. It was John. He gave Clara a big hug. Soon later, the nominees went over to Clara to give her hugs to congratulate. Shockingly, Ivy went over and gave Clara a hug. Clara didn't hug back, of course.

"Please, give another applause to this year's prom king and queen!" Sarah Jane yelled.

The crowd cheered loudly once more.

"Now, it's time for their first dance," Sarah Jane announced.

At that note, the crowd parted for John and Clara to dance. The speakers started to play "Far Away" by Nickelback. Clara's hands started to sweat, because John was a very clumsy person and she knew his dancing was atrocious. John smiled and reached for her hands. Clara took them and held her breath, preparing for the worst. But then, to Clara's surprise, John maneuvered the two of them to a slow dance. They glided around the circle the crowd made. John could actually dance! Clara glanced at Amy, who was leaning on Rory, looking touched. Clara smiled and held John close, John doing the same. Clara could smell his hair in the air, all clean and apple-y. He smelled so good. They danced and danced until the song was over. When it was all over, they grinned at each other with cheers from the crowd.

But then, their faces fell when they heard a thud from the ceiling. A microsecond later, little square colored plastic bags rained all over them. Clara picked one up and to her horror, she realized that they were condoms. Clara dropped the stray condom and stood there, mortified. Clara looked around to see Ivy, who smiled darkly at her, rubbing her hands together, looking satisfied. Everything made sense to her, and her spirit was instantly broken at that realization. Clara saw Amy and Rory, Amy looking like hell bent over, and Rory completely shocked. Clara could hear the loud cackling and the laughter from Ivy's worshipers, even though the majority of the crowd stood in shocked silence. John tried his best to console Clara, rubbing her trembling shoulders and telling her that it was going to be OK, but Clara couldn't hear anything John was saying. She only heard the laughter, as it went into her mind. Clara felt hot tears burst from her eyes, and felt them roll down her face, until her face was drenched, accompanied by a sob coming up her throat. Clara couldn't take it anymore. She turned and ran out the ballroom, ignoring the tears and John, Amy, and Rory yelling out, "Wait!" and "Come Back!" Clara should have never listened to Amy. She could have cared less about bring prom queen. She would have been contempt in her room, celebrating her accomplishments all by herself. But now, she was humiliated, being doused in condoms, all part of being the slut of the school. She ran to anywhere but the hotel.

* * *

><p>"Clara, wait!" John called, rushing after Clara. But she ran faster than a speeding bullet. John ran his fingers through his hair with worry. He had seen her cry before, but not like this.<p>

Sarah Jane went over to the pile of condoms, picked one up, recoiled at the sight of it and threw it back on the ground, disgusted.

"Who's responsible for this?" Sarah Jane asked, impatiently.

A silence fell on the crowd .

"Well, who did it?" "Who would do something this despicable and repulsive to people like John and Clara? Sarah Jane asked again, now rich with anger.

Just then a boy named Craig spoke up from the crowd.

"It was Ivy! Ivy planned this whole thing with her friends!"

"Ivy?" Sarah Jane turned to Ivy, a hand flying over her mouth, with shocked murmurs from the crowd. Ivy was one of Sarah Jane's star students. A teacher's pet, so to speak.

"She sneaked into your office with her friends and she found out that John and Clara were prom king and queen, and then she came to the hotel earlier today to set this up," Craig continued.

"Craig, you're gonna get what's coming to you," Ivy said, murderously.

"I don't care. Clara's a nice person, and she didn't deserve that," Craig replied.

"I ought to pound this bitch," Amy hissed. But Rory stopped her from doing so.

"But, why, Ivy?" Sarah Jane asked.

"I know why. I know exactly why," John replied, once he found his voice, as he charged over to Ivy.

"Oh, yeah? What do you know?" Ivy asked, smirking.

"I know that you are a conniving bitch, and I cannot stand to look at you right now," John replied.

"Well, well, John, some mouth you have," Ivy said, not seeming to care what John said.

"Why are you such a witch to Clara? She didn't do anything to you," John said.

"Well, it isn't my fault she can't keep her legs closed," Ivy simply replied.

John scoffed and ran his fingers through his hair in anger. "Ivy, how ignorant can you be?! You know good and well that all of this is not true about her!" he shouted.

"You know, John, I've got to give you props for this, the loser that you are, getting on my level. Now I suggest to back the hell up and go back to that 1993 Honda Civic you came here with," Ivy spat out.

"No, Ivy, I'm not going anywhere, and by this stunt you pulled, I don't think you even have a level anymore," John replied, earning an applause from the crowd. John continued.

"Clara's a good person, and I'm not going to let anyone including some piece of trash like you hurt her again. You bullied her all through these four years. It's ending now. You didn't even care to understand that every relationship she had ended up with _her_ crying? That she thought she wasn't good enough to be with somebody? I guess you didn't, because of all this!" he said, picking up a heap of condoms and throwing it at Ivy. Ivy's jaw dropped at this.

"You're gonna regret what you just did, John," Ivy growled.

"No, I won't. And by the way, Clara's only been in three relationships. Way less than how many you've been in. So if I were to drop condoms on someone's head, I would drop all of them on you. Have a good night," John finished.

John began to march out of the room to the mass of cheers erupting from the crowd. When he saw Craig, he stopped and said to him,

"Thanks, mate."

Craig nodded. He continued his storm out of the room, out of the hotel.

He went into his car and drove away from the hotel. He wouldn't rest for a second until he found Clara.

* * *

><p>Clara sat on a bench, in a park nearby the hotel, her head hung down, her streaks of tears now burning her face, and her throat sore from sobbing. Right now, Ivy would probably be laughing with her friends about what a slut and a loser Clara was. Maybe she was right. She watched her tears wet the concrete, drip by drip. Just then, she felt a weight plop down next to her, accompanied by that familiar scent. She felt an arm go around her shoulders. Clara looked up and saw John, a crooked smile on his face. Clara wiped the tears from her face, cleared her throat and asked,<p>

"So, you left?"

"I had to leave, Clara. To make sure you're OK," John replied.

Clara put a weak smile on her face. "That's what friends are for, right?"

"Exactly," John replied.

There was a moment of silence between the two. John broke the silence.

"You know, Ivy did it to you. She dropped those condoms on you," he said.

"Of course she did. Isn't it obvious? Who else would have done it?" Clara asked rhetorically.

Clara's thoughts wandered back to the previous event. She continued to cry.

"Oh, Clara," John whispered with pity, wrapping his arms around Clara. Clara took this opportunity to hug him back.

"So, what happened while I was gone? Was Ivy talking about me with her girlfriends? That I'm such a whore?" Clara asked through tears.

"Clara, don't say that," John said, sharply.

"Why not? For God's sake, I just had condoms dumped on me!" Clara sobbed.

"Because, you're not. You respect yourself, I know that for a fact, and you're not the type of girl who sleeps around, I mean, the parents you have. By the way, the condoms rained on me too," John said.

His forehead made creases, when he was thinking hard about something. Then his face lit up.

"You know what, Clara, you can't just sit here and wallow all night. This is supposed to be the greatest night of our lives. So we're going to have our own prom night, just the two of us," he declared, with a giddy smile, like a child's grin.

"Wait a minute, are you asking me out?" Clara asked.

"Well, if you put it that way, yes. What do you say?" John asked. He looked at Clara with puppy dog eyes.

Clara cracked a small smile and said,

"Yes, let's do it."

John smiled broadly. "Oh, good! Wipe those tears away, and let's go!"

He took Clara's hand and yanked her off the bench which made a yelp and a giggle come out of Clara. They took off to John's car, John opening the door for Clara. Once Clara was in the car, John shut the door for her, and then got in the car himself. As John was driving, Clara noticed that John had some CD's laying around and one of them happened to be her favorite band, Coldplay.

"I didn't know you liked Coldplay," Clara said, picking up the CD.

"Coldplay's an awesome band. Much better than these mainstream artists," John replied.

"Mainstream's garbage. I love alternative music," Clara added.

"They were playing mainstream music at the prom, why were you dancing?" John asked, puzzled.

" 'Cause Amy and Rory forced me to. It was horrible," Clara replied.

"Typical of them. Pop that CD in, would you?" John instructed.

Clara smiled. "Sure."

Soon afterwards, John and Clara were rocking on to Coldplay, John overreacting to the music, which made Clara laugh uncontrollably.

"Well, here we are," John announced, pulling up to Clara's favorite restaurant.

"Oh, John, how'd you know this was my favorite restaurant?" Clara asked with an excited grin.

John stared at her blankly. "Your sweet 16, Clara, remember?" he said, deadpan.

"Oh, yeah, I had it here," Clara said, shaking her head at her stupidity.

John and Clara went inside, got settled, and ordered their food.

"What do you want for dessert?"

"Their souffles are amazing. Better than mine. What about you?" Clara asked John.

"Custard," John replied, rather too excitedly.

"Um, OK," Clara said, flustered.

Their food arrived shortly, and as Clara digged in to her bangers and mash, she stopped to see John, eating his chips, and hardly not touching his fish fingers.

"Why aren't you eating your fish fingers, John?" Clara asked.

John grinned mischievously. "You'll see."

Throughout the night, Clara enjoyed herself with John so much that she completely forgot about what happened at prom. John was being hysterically funny, telling jokes, insulting celebrities, and telling ridiculous life experiences. Clara laughed so hard, she almost choked on her soda twice. Their desserts came, and John grinned excitedly, getting his fish fingers he saved, dipped one into the custard and ate. Clara paused the spoon going into her souffle, her eyes widening at what John was doing.

"John, what are you doing? That's disgusting!" Clara squealed.

"It is not! You'll think it's the best thing you'd ever had, after you'd tried one," John said, confidently.

"No, I wouldn't," Clara said defensively.

" Try one, Clara, Go on," John urged.

Clara sighed as she took one and dipped it in custard.

" If I vomit, I'll kill you," Clara warned.

"Clara, dear, have I ever steered you wrong?" John asked.

"Frequently!" Clara replied.

"Oh," John said, defeated.

Clara shut her eyes and bit the head of the custard topped fish finger. Her eyes opened as she chewed wholeheartedly, realizing that it actually was good.

"Well?" John asked, hopeful.

"Give me more of that," Clara replied, reaching for another fish finger, dipping it in custard, and eating it.

"Oi!" John exclaimed with a smile. "Leave me some, will you?"

Clara giggled as she took another one.

"I wondered where you two were," a Scottish voice called.

Clara turned around to see Amy and Rory walking towards them.

"How'd you know we were here?" Clara asked.

"Oh, you know, gut feeling," Amy replied.

"Looks like you two had a swell time," Rory remarked.

"We sure did, isn't that right, Clara?" John asked.

"Oh, yeah, we did. By the way, what happened while I was gone?" Clara asked, shoving spoonfuls of her souffle into her mouth.

"Well, after Ms. Smith learned that Ivy was the one that dropped the condoms on you..." Amy started.

"And me," John added.

"After that, John stood up to Ivy, in your honor. I swear, it was amazing," Amy said dreamily.

"Really?" Clara asked, turning to John.

"Yeah, here's the video," Rory said, handing Clara his phone.

Clara's eyes watered as she saw John standing up to Ivy for her.

_"You know, John, I've got to give you props for this, the loser that you are, getting on my level. Now I suggest to back the hell up and go back to that 1993 Honda Civic you came here with!"_

_"No, Ivy, I'm not going anywhere, and by this stunt you pulled, I don't think you even have a level anymore! Clara's a good person, and I'm not going to let anyone including some piece of trash like you hurt her again. You bullied her all through these four years. It's ending now. You didn't even care to understand that every relationship she had ended up with _her_ crying? That she thought she wasn't good enough to be with somebody? I guess you didn't, because of all this!" _

Clara chuckled as John threw the condoms at Ivy.

_"You're gonna regret what you just did, John!"_

_"No, I won't. And by the way, Clara's only been in three relationships. Way less than how many you've been in. So if I were to drop condoms on someone's head, I would drop all of them on you. Have a good night."_

The video ended on that note. Clara was about to cry with happiness, but controlled herself and said,

"I don't even know what to say."

"Oh, yeah, I got another video of Amy soiling Ivy's dress," Rory said with a laugh.

"You soiled her dress?!" John asked, excitedly, getting up from his seat and squeezing himself with Clara to see the video.

"John, I'm squished," Clara said, pinned to the wall by John's body.

"Clara, stop whining, it'll only be a minute," John simply said, making Clara scowl playfully.

John and Clara were laughing hysterically at the video, showing Amy running towards Ivy with a punch bowl and dumping its contents on her head, making her dress and hair turn into a red color. The crowd was going into a frenzy at this. Ivy was screaming in terror as a response.

_"You bitch! Did you know what you just did?! This is Giorgio Armani!"_ Ivy shrieked.

_"I don't care if it's even designed by God himself! You wanted to dump something on _my _friend, Now I'm dumping something on you!" _Amy retorted.

Then Amy proceeded to scoop some of the condoms from the floor with the empty punch bowl. Ivy tried to run from Amy, but she slipped and fell, breaking her high heels. Amy then had the condoms dropped on Ivy.

_"How'd you like that?! Who's the slut now, huh?! Who's the slut now?!"_ Amy yelled.

Then Ivy's friends tried to rescue her, but it backfired, when Craig came with the ice chest and dumped it on them.

The video ended on that note. Clara thought that she couldn't breathe after all that laughing.

"I should have never left, honestly," Clara said.

"Craig is the man," John added, returning to his seat.

"Oh, and by the way, Ivy and her shrinks are cleaning up the ballroom as we speak, and the party's still going on in the parking lot," Rory said.

"Amy, Thanks for that," Clara acknowledged gratefully.

"Of course, I never go back on my word," Amy replied. "Clara, shouldn't you be thanking someone else that's sitting across from you?"

Clara turned back to John. "Yeah, Amy, I never forgot."

"Rory, do you want something to eat?" Amy asked, in order to give John and Clara some alone time.

"Oh, I'm not that hungry at the moment," Rory replied absentmindedly.

Amy elbowed Rory in the arm, making him yelp in pain. Amy gave him a look.

"Oh, yeah, now that you mention it, I am hungry," Rory replied, forcing a smile.

Amy winked at Clara as she and Rory left them to go to the cashier to order. Clara and John exchanged looks and giggled to themselves.

"Hey, Clara, it's getting hot, you wanna go outside?" John asked, tugging on his collar.

"Well, now that you mention it, it is getting hot, let's go," Clara replied as she got up and took her purse.

The pair went outside and walked down the street.

"John, thanks for standing up to Ivy for me. It really means a lot," Clara said.

"Of course, Clara. You're my friend. I don't want to see any of the people I care about get hurt," John replied.

Clara looked down to the ground, took a deep breath and began to say what was on her mind.

"John, I don't see you as my friend anymore, you're more than that right now," Clara said.

"What are you talking about, Clara?" John asked.

"I meant that I love you, you airhead! I was in love with you ever since we started our last year of high school!" Clara said. She breathed out a sigh of relief at the thought that she spoke her mind.

"Really, Clara? You love me?"John whispered, sounding relieved.

"Yeah, I mean, you're funny, you have the cutest smile and laugh, you like the same music I like, you're down to earth, and most importantly, you were more than willing to stand up to the enemy, defending my honor..." Clara said, her voice breaking at the last sentence. Tears welled in her eyes, and streamed down her face. She quickly wiped them away and continued.

"And it killed you to see me hurting, so you would find me and make the worst night that I never imagined would happen into the greatest night of my life. And that's why I love you, John. I love your hair, too," Clara finished .

They both laughed at Clara's comment about John's hair. Then again, the silence fell between them, John only smiling at Clara. Not that Clara didn't like John just smiling, she was annoyed at the silence.

"Well? It's your turn to say something, John," Clara said.

"I'm waiting for you to kiss me, airhead," John said, lowly, with a smirk.

With no hesitation, she wrapped her arms around John's neck and kissed him with abandon. John responded by putting his hands on her face. After what seemed like an eternity, they let go of each other. Clara opened her eyes to see John grinning goofily, a trace of Clara's purple lipstick on one corner of his lips. Clara breathed out a laugh.

"What's so funny, Clara?" John asked gently.

"You have a little of my lipstick on your lips, John," Clara replied.

John pursed his lips to make a duck face, making Clara laugh.

"Does the color look good on me?" John asked, with a drag voice.

Clara laughed. "Yes, it brings out the light in your eyes," she replied.

They both laughed at what Clara said. John reached in his pocket and pulled out Clara's crown and placed it on top of Clara's head.

"You dropped it as you ran," John said.

Clara smiled as she pulled out John's crown from his other pocket and placed it on his head.

"Well, I had to return the favor," Clara replied.

John smiled tenderly and leaned over to kiss Clara for a second time. Just then, their lips parted as they heard the song "Gravity of Love" by Enigma.

"Oh, looks like someone's having a party," John said.

"John, I love this song," Clara said, with a grin.

"Me too. Clara, would you care for a dance?" John asked, extending his hand.

"Yes," Clara replied, taking his hand.

The two were engaged into a slow dance on the street to the music. After that night, John was the one that stayed with Clara. So funny of what a failed prom night would bring.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, that's it. Please review and thanks for reading!


End file.
